Titan Trouble- Teen Titans (One Off)
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: When the Titans accidentally cause Killer Moth's death, Kitten seeks revenge on the five of them, she hunted them down and caused a very important event for the Titans.


"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, being strangled by the chain around his neck. "ANYBODY!" Cyborg screamed, a virus being sent into his wires. "Dudes... They're gone..." A surprisingly calm Beast Boy commented, touching the bars of his cage. "THEY CAN'T BE GONE!" Robin said to himself, a tear escaping his mask. "WHOEVER'S BEHIND THIS, SHOW YOURSELF! Or so help me I'll-" Cyborg bellowed, before being interrupted by an familiar voice. "You'll what? I doubt you can do anything right now, that virus is a powerful one!" The voice said, in a mocking tone. "What do... you want?" Robin coughed as it was becoming increasingly harder to breath. "Oh, Robby-pu! You can barely breathe!Are you that happy to see me?" The voice remarked. "KITTEN!?" Cyborg yelled, clearly surprised. "I ain't Kitten no more. I'm Killer Buterfly, after you killed my father, I took matters into MY hands!" Killer Moth's daughter commented, looking Robin right in the mask. "Killer Butterfly? REALLY!?" Beast Boy said, laughing after he did.

"Kitten... Please... Let us go..." Robin stammered. "Where would be the fun in THAT?" "Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked, his green face turning slightly red. "Right here, Beasty!" The newly named Killer Butterfly said, beckoning a guard to bring in the grey-skinned girl and the Tamaranian. As Butterfly had said, Raven was there, but not conscious, the same went for Starfire. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Beast Boy yelled at the blonde haired teen standing in front of him. "Just a little electric shock! Donated by your friend, Cyby!" Butterfly looked of to Cyborg and grinned. "WHAT!? You took MA electricity!?" Cyborg bellowed. "Kitten... Why are you doing this?" Robin stammered, clearly taken back by Starfire's current state.

Kitten touched Robin's neck with her index finger. "Revenge!" She whispered. She grabbed the chain around his neck and tightened it. "Bye, bye, Robby-pu!" Kitten said quietly into his ear, kissing his neck shortly afterwards. Robin's eyes started to close, the room around him started to become darker than before. He coughed and fell over. "ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled, horrified by the seen that was unfolding before him. "RAARGH!" Cyborg ripped off the chains that held him to the chair. Kitten gasped, she was sure that the chains were strong enough to withstand Cyborg's strength. "It's been fun, Cyby! But I gotta go..." Kitten said, backing away. She whistled and a giant butterfly came to her to take her away. "Bye Cyby, bye Beasty!" She mounted the butterfly and it flew through the towers window. The guards flew through the window following their leader.

The lights of the room were dimming as they had been on constantly for about fifteen hours straight. Cyborg went to Beast Boy's cage and unlocked it with a paperclip. "You okay?" Cyborg questioned his green friend. "Fine, but how's Rob?" Beast Boy ran to his black-haired friend. "I'll help Raven and Starfire, you help Robin." He ran over to Raven and checked she was breathing, which she was, he then checked Starfire, who was too breathing. He gave Cyborg a thumbs up. Cyborg untied the chain around Robin's neck. His chest was not moving. Cyborg gasped. "What's up?" Beast Boy questioned his half-robot friend. "He ain't breathin'...". Beast Boy's eyes widened. He was in the process of waking up Raven. He walked over to Cyborg. "Give him CPR!" Beast Boy said, in shock. "Ah can't! That virus may not be that effective to me! But to a human, like Robin, it could be life threatenin'!"

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Fine! Then I'll do it!". Beast Boy performed CPR on Robin while Cyborg woke Starfire and Raven. "Friend Cyborg? What is going on?" A confused Starfire asked Cyborg whilst waking up. "Starfire! Ah'm glad you're awake!" Cyborg said, shaking Raven. Starfire looked at Raven and looked around the dim room they were in, it was the command room of Titan Tower. Only it had a few new pieces of furniture, one, the cage that had held Beast Boy prisoner, another, the table that Cyborg had been chained to and the last, a pole that held a chain stable. Starfire looked at the new additions to the room. As she got to the last, she froze. She put her hands over mouth and flew to Beast Boy. "Friend Beast Boy, is Robin okay? Why are you pressing on his stomach?" Starfire questioned Beast Boy, concerned for Robin.

Beast Boy wanted to explain, but came to the conclusion that Starfire would not handle it very well. Nevertheless, he told her. Starfire's jaw dropped. She looked at the spiky-haired teen. A tear feel from her eye. "Friend Robin? Robin, please do wake up. Robin... Please!" She stared to burst into tears. "Starfire, Robin will be okay, we just need to wait a while..." Beast Boy said, trying to calm the crying Tamaranian.

"Uh... What happened?" Raven said, clutching her said as she awoke. "BB! Rae's awake!" Cyborg yelled half way across the room. Beast Boy smiled and continued performing CPR on Robin. "What's up with Robin?" Raven looked Cyborg in the eye, wanting to know the real truth. Cyborg gave her what she wanted and explained the whole story. Raven was silent the entire time, Robin was like a brother to Raven, if she lost him, she would never forgive herself.

After fifteen minutes of explaining, reassuring and for Beast Boy, performing CPR, almost all hope was lost. Starfire lowered her head and stood next to Robin, she kissed him on the cheek, ready to leave the room and go to bed. The four of the Titans sighed collectively and opened the door ready to leave the room. "Uh... Kitten... Killer Moth... Starfire..." Robin mumbled. The other four titans gathered around him, all with hope in their eyes. Robin turned and sat up, breathing incredibly heavily. "Friend Robin! You are breathing!" Starfire hugged Robin tightly, causing him to blush. "W-What happened?" Stammered Robin, blushing immensely. Beast Boy cheered and smiled. Raven smiled lightly, and Cyborg smiled from ear to ear. Never before had the Teen Titans been so happy.

THE END.


End file.
